


One Average Speed Step At A Time

by Skinna_the_Gecko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinna_the_Gecko/pseuds/Skinna_the_Gecko
Summary: Sonic had a lot to learn about being a kid. (I’m dumb at Summaries what do you want from me?!)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	1. School

It’s a Monday. Seemingly just any other Monday to most people. Kids were getting hyped as ‘summer vacation’ as they call it, was drawing closer and a certain fluffy blue alien was both excited and bummed out. Sonic loved going to school, being able to interact with others and learning new things. But it wasn’t smooth sailing when he first got there. 

Let us travel back a few months to where the fluff ball had first came to the school. The teachers weren’t the problem, initially they were hesitant at first to let an animal-like alien become a student, but soon changed their minds when they met him. He was always on time, asked questions when he didn’t understand certain topics and even sometimes stayed behind to help the teachers clean the classroom. Sure he caused mischief from time to time, such as cracking jokes, poking fun at certain topics, making paper aeroplanes and sometimes blurting things out. But what do you expect? Sonic is a kid after all. He didn’t cause enough trouble to get him sent to detention. The problem at first, were the kids. Being as different and unique as he was, made him a prime target to really personal questions. A few days into his first week, Sonic entered the building and was crowed by kids before he could even blink. He would have found it impressive but the questions soon started before he could even speak.

“How did you get your powers”

“I’m no-,“ he was cut off by another student.

“Where did you come from?”

“Well I-,” once again cut off. It was this rinse and repeat ordeal that kept going and it was overwhelming him. It got so bad he had to super speed out of there. With everyone frozen, at least to him, he was able to move past them to the nearest bathroom. He went in a stall and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He was breathing heavily from being so overwhelmed. “Okay, just... stay here until you calm down Sonic. But if I go out there again, they’ll start asking again. You can’t hide in here for the whole day! Yes, I can just watch-,” before he could finish his self-argument, the door to the restrooms opened, the sound of kids out in the halls yelling and laughing echoed through the room as someone came in. A huge exaggeration sigh was heard as the door closed. 

“You take two steps in this place and immediately, someone puts gum in your hair, Vanni. Not like they have anything better to do anyway,” it sounded like... a girl? What’s a girl doing in the- oh. Oh no. He was in the girls restroom. The blue blue facepalmed himself, saying stupid over and over again. “Uh? Hello? Who’s in here?” Sonic tensed up after hearing her again. He took a deep breath, unlocked the stall and peaked out. The girl was about his age, maybe 13 or 14 years old, her hair was dyed white and was up in a short ponytail, which still had the gum in it that she mentioned earlier. She was wearing a short mixed coloured sleeved unzipped hoodie with a t-shirt that had a bands name on it. She also had ripped denim jeans with black sneakers. The girl stared at Sonic, a bit unsure what she should do, “uh, hi.”

“Hi,” he was unsure what to do either. They both just stared at each other for a bit before the girl cleared her throat.

“You’re uh, the new kid, right?” Sonic nodded still staring at her, “well, I’m Vanessa, you can call me Vanni if you want.”

“I’m, uh, I’m Sonic,” he opened the door a bit more, “sorry, I didn’t read the sign before speeding in here.”

“Ah, it happens, people do it all the time, no big deal.” The blue demon nodded and sighed. Vanni gives him a concerned look, “you ok?”

He nodded again, “yeah, I just.... I don’t know, I’m just having a rough start today.”

“Ah, yeah,” she points to her hair with the gum still there, “same here. You wouldn’t happen to have tissues or anything in that bag?”

“Oh, let me see,” Sonic quickly search through his bag, he went to front pocket of his bag to find a small packet of tissues, “Will this do?”

“Sure will.” Sonic hands her the packet, Vanni took one from the packet and carefully took the game out of her hair, pulling a lock of hair out of the ponytail, “there we go, thankfully they didn’t smoosh it, otherwise I would have had to cut it out.”

“Who did that anyway?”

She shrugs, “meh, just some jerks for the sake of being jerks, you learn to deal with it,” Vanni handed the packet back to him, “thanks.”

“No problem.”

“So,” she goes over to the bin to throw away the gum, “what’s eating you so much that you went to the wrong restroom.”

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “well, it’s just... I’m very grateful that I don’t have to hide around town anymore, I’m living in an actual house that’s safe, I got people that care about me. But... for the past decade I haven’t had any...,” Sonic starts tapping his foot at high speed. The girl looked at his foot in shock at how fast it was going, “what’s the word I’m looking for...”

Vanni had to snap her self out of it and replied, “Social interaction?”

He perked up instantly, “yeah! That’s it! I’ve been isolated from people for so long, I just,” he sat on the floor and rubbed his face in frustration.

Vanni quickly knelt down to his level, “hey, it’s alright. Is it just making friends you’re worried about?” The hedgehog nodded, head down but his eyes were on her, “well, just because you have.... super speed was it?” Again, he nodded, “ok, just because you have super speed, doesn’t mean you have to make friends immediately. Somethings you have to take 1 average speed step at a time. Got it?” He nodded once more, “try making at least 1 friend, once you get more comfortable with yourself in talking to people, start expanding your friendship circle piece by piece.”

Sonic thought it over for a second and nodded, “yeah, I think I get it,” he perked and smiled, he just thought of a great idea, “Will you be my friend?!”

Vanni was taken a back before recovering, “me?” Sonic nodded with enthusiasm. She looked behind her, checking if anyone was behind her then turned back to him pointing at her, “me?” For the last time (I swear) Sonic nodded with a puppy dog happy look on his face, “well, I guess, but I have to warn you I may not be the most liked kid in school.”

The blur tilted his head in confusion, “why’s that.”

The girl sighed, blowing the lock of hair in the process, “it’s what you get for being dubbed the ‘troubled’ kid.”

“But why? You seem nice enough,” he said.

Vanni gave him a smile, “heh, thanks. Well, you better get to class before you get into trouble for being late. Plus leave the restroom since... you know.”

Sonic slapped himself, “Ah, right I forgot,” he got up and put his bag back on his shoulders, “I’ll cya around the school?” The girl nodded and he sped off to his locker and quick sped back opening the door real quick saying, “I’m Sonic by the way!” 

The girl laughed, “Vanessa but you can call me Vanni.”

He sped off once more. Once there he squealed a bit, “I made a friend! Yes yes yes!” He took a breath calming himself down, “ok, ok, chill, don’t get too worked up about it. But still I made a friend!” People stared a him, he realised he said it all a bit too loud. He laughed nervously, “sorry.” The kids went back to what they were doing.

About and hour and a half had gone by and it was time for lunch. Sonic had zoomed to his locker and grabbed his lunch, zooming to the cafeteria. He got to the entrance and scanned the area looking for his new friend. Before long he spotted Vanni, who was writing on a piece of paper, and sped towards her. The blue devil stood next to her and greeted her with a loud, “hi!”

She jumped a bit at the sudden loud voice and turned to him, “oh, it’s you again. You’re quite serious on this friend thing, huh?”

The hedgehog sat on a seat across from her, “absolutely, I am not gunna squander this opportunity. I want to get to know you and you me.”

The girl gave him a smile, “you seem to have thought this through.”

“Yep! I might have gotten a bit distracted in class. What’s 1 plus 1 again?”

Vanni snorted, “I think it’s window.” The two began to laugh, bring the attention of a group of kids, “ok, what do you want to know?”

Sonic gave it a little thought, “oh, how about favourite movie! Mine is speed.”

“Alright, mine is Spider-Man into the spiderverse.”

The blue alien gave her a confused look, “what’s Spider-Man?”

She gasped, “you never heard of Spider-Man?”

He shook his head, “no.”

“So you haven’t heard of Marvel?”

“No, not really.”

“Duuuuuuude, I have to show you the marvel universe! It’s fantastic! Oh, oh, when you get home,” she goes off about what movies he should see, tv shows to watch, some video games to play, even some books to read. Sonic was listening intently to his new friend. He sped to his locker, came back with a notepad and started writing down a list of all the things she was saying. As they were discussing what to watch, another girl from the group of kids that was watching, came to their table and tapped Vanni on the shoulder. She turned around and when she saw her, Vanni’s face dropped, “oh... it’s you.” The girl was wearing a lot and I mean, a lot of pink that it almost made Sonic gag but he wanted to be polite. She was wearing pink jacket, pink plain shirt, pink pants, even pink shoes and socks. All in different shades. She had short red hair.

“Well, now isn’t that a plesant greeting,” the girl turned to Sonic with a overly sweet smile, “hi, my name is Rebecca, but I prefer to be called Becky.”

“Uh, I’m Sonic, it’s nice to meet you,” he gave her a polite smile, not really sure what to do, “how can I help you?”

“Oh I was wondering why you are hanging around with,” Becky gave Vanessa a look, “her.”

Vanni rolled her eyes and got up, “I’ll be back in a minute Sonic, I’m just getting some water,” she started heading over to the lunch lady, while the red head sat in her seat.

The blue alien turned his attention to Becky and gave her a smile, “so, is there something that you want?”

“Well, I was just wondering why you would be hanging around someone like her,” she stated.

Sonic looked at her with a confused look, “what do you mean, ‘someone like her’? Vanni, I think it was, is really nice, she recommended a bunch of movies and stuff!”

Becky laughed, “so what? You are way out of her league to even be her friend. Let alone even be talking to her. You should be hanging out with people that know everyone and everyone likes. Not her.” She kept going on about how Sonic shouldn’t be anywhere near Vanni, while Sonic was starting to look more uncomfortable. How could someone say such awful things about someone who is just trying to be nice?

Meanwhile, with Vanni, instead of a water she had to get some soda instead. They somehow ran out of bottles of water that day. She took a sip and turned around, looking back at where the little blue kid was sitting. She saw that Rebecca, as she likes to call her, was making Sonic uncomfortable. The girl had to think of something to get her away from the poor guy without getting into trouble. As she was thinking her eyes wondered to a table where the baseball kids were sitting and a little lightbulb lit up in her head. Vanni walked to the table and tapped a kid with the teams name on it. He turned around and gave her a confused look, “hey Ted, sorry to bother you, but you know Sammy over there,” she points to a kid about two tables away. The kid nodded, “well, no one really wanted to tell you this but, the real reason why he didn’t join the team was to spend more time with your girlfriend.” He looked shocked and turned to rest to his friend who gave him a sorry look. “Sorry, Ted, someone had to say it,” she walked off to the lunch ladies and leaned on the counter.

Before they could say anything to the girl, the kid, Ted, stood up and yelled, “hey Sammy!” The other kid looked to him and Ted threw a container of custard at him. The custard hit and the kid just stood in shock while others stared. Even Vanni looked on in shock. This is not going according to plan. Sammy then decided to throw his sandwich at him, which missed and hit a poor girl. One of the kids decided to yell, “FOOD FIGHT!” Now it’s really starting to not go according to plan.

Sonic stood up in shock while Becky hid under the table, sadly she was getting hit by some food. Sonic zoomed across the room to Vanni and asked, “what is happening?!”

The girl sighed, “welcome to your first food fight,” Vanni said before taking a sip of her drink, “I suggest you don’t get involved otherwise you might get suspended.” Sonic quickly dodged some potato that someone had thrown, while one of the lunch ladies went to get the principal. Rebecca is seen crawling across the room, trying not to get hit by any food one the way. It took her a while but she finally got to where Sonic and Vanni were.

She gave Vanni a death glare, “you started this. Didn’t you?”

Vanni gave a dramatic gasp, “me? Oh I would never do such a thing. All I did was tell Tom that his friend was seeing his girlfriend behind his back.”

Before Rebecca could screech at her, the principal had walked into the cafeteria and shouted, “Everyone stop!” Everyone turned to look at her, while Sonic hid behind Vanni in fright of the sudden booming voice and Vanni gulped. The principal looked to all the children in the cafeteria and shouted, “all of you who have thrown 1 piece of food in this incident, head to detention immediately!” All the kids who were involved scrambled to get their stuff and leave the cafeteria. The rest, which was probably maybe 20 or 30 kids including Sonic, Vanni and Rebecca, stood there waiting for the principal to say something. She sighed and looked to the rest, “as for the rest of you, get yourselves cleaned up and head to main office to notify your parents to pick you up.” They did as they were told, while Vanni and Sonic didn’t really move from where they were. Vanni didn’t really have a choice in the matter as Sonic was clinging to her.

Vanni turned to him with a concerned look, “you ok?”

Sonic nodded, “yeah, just never seen a real life food fight before.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I knew Ted would cause a distraction long enough for you to get away from Rebecca, but I didn’t know he would cause a full on food fight.”

“So, you aggravated Ted to start the food fight,” Vanni flinched as the principals voice can be heard right next to her.

Vanni groaned and turned to the older lady, who had a vague look of disappointment on her face, “hi, Mrs Sander, how are you today.” She kept staring at the white hair girl while Sonic stayed behind Vanni, “welp, it was nice seeing you, gotta head to the office and call my Dad to pick me up. So does Sonic,” she lets out a nervous laugh as she speed walks past her with Sonic in tow.

The principal didn’t even turn before saying, “not so fast young lady.” Vanni stopped and groaned once more before turning back to her, “I cannot believe after 8 months of good behaviour, you would go and throw it away and start something like this!” Vanni flinched, while Sonic look at her in concern wanting to say something but the lady kept going, “your grade have raised significantly, you have had no altercations,even volunteering to help the retired folk around here,” she sighed as the girl rubbed her arm, “I’d have the right mind in suspending you,” Vanni jumped in shock, looking quite scared in the suggestion. This is when Sonic decided to speak up.

He dashed in front of her, “wait! Don’t suspend Van! She didn’t mean to start the fight! She just wanted to get that girl away from me!”

The principal looked to the blue alien, not really caring that he’s... well... an alien and asked, “and why would she do such a thing?”

Sonic shrugged, “I guess it’s a friend thing.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked to Vanni, who was still looking at her with a scared look. Mrs Sanders sighed, “that doesn’t change the fact that there is a huge-,” before she could finish, the blue alien sped around the cafeteria, picking up food from the floor, walls and even the ceiling. Cleaning the floors of juice, desserts and plastics and putting all waste into the bin. Before long, the cafeteria was sparkling clean. The hedgehog stood in front of her again, the only evidence of the food fight was left was tiny bits in between his fur. The little guy was looking at her with pleading eyes. Who could not fall for those eyes. The Principal rubbed the sides of her head, “ok, ok, she’s off the hook.”

“Yes!”

“But,” she looked to Vanni, who hadn’t stopped looking at her, “this, is your final warning Vanessa. One more wrong move and you’re out. You understand?”

Vanni nodded her head quickly, “yes Ma’am.” With that, the principal left and once she was gone, the girl collapsed onto the floor. Covering her face with her hands.

Sonic zoomed up to her with a concerned look, “are you ok?” Th girl nodded, not saying a word. The blue alien sat next to her, allowing her to recuperate.

The girl picked herself up and looked to him, “thanks for having my back.”

He gave her a super friendly smile, “no problem! That’s what friends are for right?”

Vanni gave him a smile in return, “right.” She raised her hand and offered him a fist bump to his delight. He shot up and zoomed around her in excitement, causing her to laugh. Sonic soon stopped in front of her and gave her a fist bump cause him to squee in happiness.

Fast forward to the Monday before summer vacation, Sonic is entering the school and thankfully not getting bombarded with questions. He headed to his locker and dropped his stuff off to be greeted with, “Heya short stuff,” he turned to see Vanni leaning against the lockers next to him.

Sonic gave her a pout, “hey I’m not that short.”

She chuckled, “so you ready for Summer vacation?”

“Yeah, but also kinda bummed too. I like school and being able to talk to actual people!”

Vanni ruffled the top of his head, “don’t worry. 104 days will go by in a blink of an eye and before you know it, we’ll be back in this knowledge crammed building.”

“That long!?”

Vanni chuckled once more and leaned down wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “and in that time, we will be binge watching superhero and assassin movies! Playing video games at ungodly hours while we stuff our faces with junk and sugar filled drinks and most likely watching horror movies that will scare us to death,” she offered him a fist bump with a determined smile, “you with me?”

He returned the fist bump with a determined grin into the mix, “absolutely!”


	2. Movie day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for this chapter I know I took a bit to get it done and I think this one might just suck all in all. If you guys see ‘script’ convocations those are the character texting each other. I hope you guys like it, if not I’m sorry.

The day was Saturday, it was technically the first day of Summer Vacation. Sonic had no idea what he wanted to do first. He could do anything his mind could think of. It was Summer Vacation! He could do anything that other kids would be doing during that time and that excited him. But that’s the problem, the blue devil doesn’t know what other kids do for holidays. Sure he knew that there was Baseball and school but, over the few months of school and homework, he didn’t do much over the weekends other than either hanging out with Maddie, Tom or Vanni. Poor guy had been sitting on his bed contemplating for quite a bit. Before long he decided to get up and have breakfast, maybe even ask Maddie what he should do today. Tom would already be out doing stuff around town, so he wouldn’t be any help today. The blue devil zoomed down stairs into the kitchen. Maddie was washing some dishes while his breakfast was on the table. He jumps onto a seat but before he took a bite of his meal he gave her an energetic, “Good morning, Pretzel Lady!”

Maddie jumped at her spot almost dropping a dish onto the floor, thankfully catching. She turned around gave Sonic a motherly smile, “Good morning Sonic. You got to remember to not sneak up on me like that.”

“Oh, sorry,” he picked up a piece of bacon with his hand.

“Knife and Fork please.”

Sonic laughed nervously, “right, keep forgetting,” he grabbed his utensils and starts digging in, enjoying his nice warm meal. Only just forgetting about his dilemma while he ate.

Before long Maddie finished up washing the dishes before grabbing some keys, “ok I have to go in work today.”

Sonic quickly swallowed his food before looking to her, “nooooo, you have to help me figure out what to do on my first day of summer.

Maddie chuckle, “Sonic sweetie, I would love to. But Mr Riders dog is really sick and needs my attention. What if you invite Vanessa over and you two can do something together.”

For a second it seemed like she could see the cogs turning in his head for a minute before he shot up, “I keep forgetting Van is my age!” He shot up stairs and zoomed back down with his swanky, in his opinion, phone and begins texting his friend.

Maddie laughed and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, “now that that’s settle, I’ll be on my way. Don’t do anything silly.”

The blue devil looked up from his phone, “what time will you and donut lord be home?”

“About sometime in the evening, hopefully not too late. But considering it’s technically the first day of summer, Tom might be home a bit later. As I stated before Mr Riders dog is very ill and needs a lot of supervision from me today,” the fluff ball groaned and leaned on the table looking rather disappointed, “again you have a friend the same age as you.”

“I know.”

She ruffled his head and started heading out, “I’ll see you tonight sweetie.”

“Cya Maddie,” and with that she was out of the house. Sonic went back to his phone and went back to texting to his friend.

Sonic: hey you awake?

Vanni: yeah, having breakfast now :p

Sonic: same here.  
Sonic: so I don’t know what kids do on summer vacation. is there anything you want to do today?

Vanni: I was gunna binge watch a bunch of movies today. I can bring my laptop over and plug it into the TV if you want to do that?

Sonic: what’s binge watching?

Vanni: so say you got a show you want to watch and there is already a bunch of episodes available to watch. if you watch say an entire season of the show, that’s called binge watching

Sonic: that sounds awesome! I wanna do that!

Vanni: XD I can hear your excitement from here. Alright ill eat my breakfast and head down. your lord of donuts isnt there right?

Sonic: no, why?

Vanni: no reason it’s alg, I’ll be there soon, don’t blow anything up out of boredom.

Sonic: how dare you accuse me such a thing :(  
Sonic: ok yeah fair point I would do that

Vanni: lol cya when I get there

The blue devil puts his phone down and looks to his side, seeing his... technically, pet dog Ozzy sitting next to him, giving him puppy eyes. He looked to his plate then back at the dog, “no, this my bacon,” the dog kept looking at the blue alien with pleading eyes, “not gunna work on me, that’s my look,” he cut up a piece of bacon and went to eat it before hearing the dog whine. He sighed, taking off the piece of bacon and giving it to Ozzy, “don’t tell Pretzel Lady.” Sonic had to wait alone in his guardians house for a least an hour till there was a knock on the door. He sped up stairs and took his stool from the bathroom to look through the peek hole in the door, to see who it is. It was Vanni waiting on the porch, backpack on and looking a bit peeved. Sonic moved the stool and opened the door, “Hey Vanni! What took you so long.”

The girl groaned, “my dad’s new Barbie doll took forever to get out of the stupid bathroom. Is it so wrong to just have a quick shower that doesn’t even take 2 minutes!” She sighed, “anyway, I got the laptop and things it needs, money in case we want to get lunch or snacks and 3 kinds of subscriptions to different streaming services for our binging needs.”

Sonic gasped, “which ones!?”

“Oh just Netflix, Stan and, “she leans closer to him, “Disney+”

“Oh my gosh! I’ve been meaning to watch Lilo and Stitch! Tom can’t find his copy anywhere!”

Vanni chuckled, “well all I need is the Wifi password and we are good to go.”

Sonic thought for a second before perking up, “oh I think it’s on the fridge, living room is just on the left here, so you can set yourself up,” he zoomed to the kitchen search the surface of the fridge, not too long he found it and snatched off the fridge. He turned to the doorway and called out, “hey, you want anything from the kitchen before we start watching stuff?!”

“Just grab some snacks and drinks, I think we will be good for a couple of movies!” Vanni replied.

The blue blur zoomed back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, but before giving Vanni the password so she could set up. Sonic scoured the cupboards for whatever snacks he could find, chips, candy, cookies, then moved on to the drinks and brought virtually all the drinks to the living room. All except for the ‘adult sodas’ as Tom and Maddie called them, he wasn’t allowed to drink those until he was older apparently. Once all the ‘essentials’ were present, Sonic sat on the couch waiting in anticipation. He never got to do anything like this since school got in the way. ‘The one negative about school,’ he thought to himself. He got knocked out of his thoughts when Vanni sat on the couch with her mouse in hand.

“Ok, I was thinking we start with Netflix, make our way to Stan and finish it off with Disney+, does that sound good?” Sonic nodded with excitement, “ok now for what is probably gunna be our main problem of the day. What are we gunna watch?” She started scrolling through each genre, “just let me know when to stop.” Sonic nodded while not taking his eyes off the TV, how could he pick just one movie when there are hundred he could watch! Fortunately, that dilemma was cut short when he saw something interesting.

“Oh, oh, go back! Go back! The one with the red balloon!” He shook the girls left arm as she scrolled back to the movie, “yes that one!”

Vanni gave the blur blue an unsure look, “you want to watch IT? I’m not sure Sonic, that’s not a really good horror movie to start off with.”

He scoffed, “pffft, please, it’s just a clown. Clowns are not scary. They’re funny!”

“No way, I’m not gunna let you watch a movie with this kind of scare factor. Plus, the sheriff would kill me if I let you watch this,” she starts scrolling through Netflix once more, while Sonic crosses his arms and pouts, “we are watching something el-,” before she could finish her sentence, Sonic snatched the mouse from her hand, quickly selecting the horror movie, zooming somewhere in the house and came back to the living room without the mouse in hand, “Dude! You know my laptop mouse pad doesn’t work!”

The blue devil gave her a mischievous grin, “kinda the point.”

Vanni sighed, “ok, I warned you, but you won’t even last the first scare.” All sonic did was mimic her with an annoying voice which cause her to roll her eyes as she leans on the side of the couch, looking toward the TV as the movie keep playing. Before long, it got to the part where the kid was gunna meet the main monster and Vanni was getting a bit angsty, not because of what was gunna happen. She had seen this movie about 5 times, but because she wasn’t sure how her blue friend would react. She turns to him giving him an unsure look, “not too late to pick somethi-,” she got cut off by sonic tell her to shush. Vanni sighed and thought to herself, ‘not my fault if you get nightmares.’ Then, it was time, the part of the movie she was dreading. The kid in the movie was talking to the clown and the clown to him. It was at least 5 minutes before Vanni cover her eyes hearing the child scream and crying for help, hearing the poor kid get dragged by the monster, then the deafening silence was the only thing that was ringing through the room. Once the scene was done, she slowly uncovered her eyes and saw it was at the funeral scene, the girl turned to turn to see Sonic offering the mouse to her, while not taking his eyes off the screen. He had a look of absolute terror on his face, somehow his fur looked paler than before, tiny squeaks can be heard from the poor scared alien.

“H-he,” he stuttered as Vanni slowly took the mouse from his hand, “he ate him arm.... HE ATE HIS ARM!!!” He screeched and clung onto his human friend for dear life, “and then he ate HIM!”

She shook her head and looked at him with concern, “I told you it wasn’t a good horror movie to start off with,” Vanni pet his head and went out of the movie, “let’s see if John Mulaney can fix this,” she whispered to herself.

Thankfully, with the power of Stand-Up comedy, Sonic was all laughing and smiles, especially after the hospital bit. It was his favourite joke out of the whole thing. Vanni decided not to ask if he was feeling better in case it might ‘trigger’ him into another scare fit. Without looking from the TV the blue alien asked her, “are there any more of these? Like people just telling jokes?”

The girl chuckled, “oh there is plenty, there is another special this guy does and I know another Comedian that you might like, he uses voices but they are really good.” So after the first special was finished, Vanni showed him the next one and he loved it. How he did the voices, how he acted out the people he was talking about, the actions he was making, he loved everything about it.

After a bit Sonic turned to Vanni, “why do they call him fluffy? He doesn’t have fur or anything.”

“It’s the type of fat he likes to call himself. He has 6 levels of fat, there are Big, healthy, husky, fluffy, damn and heck no!”

Sonic thought about it for a second, “so he’s the fourth kind of fat?”

Vanni nodded, “exactly.”

“So what am I?”

She gave him a look of confusion, “what?”

“Am I thin or fat?”

“I’m gunna guess you are on the thin side.”

Sonic nodded understanding the notion, since there wasn’t really any other alien creatures to compare him with. He turned to her once more, “is there a level of thin I am?”

“Probably twink.” Which cause Sonic to gasp dramatically, making his human friend laugh next to him as he shoved her slightly.

Elsewhere in Green Hills, Tom aka, The Donut Lord, was having his.... donut break. It had been a hectic day and it was just gunna get busier from there. He had done the usual that day. Stopping cars for various animals to be able to cross the road, helping cats out of trees, change some tires, you know just sheriff things. So there he was, outside the local bakery, eating his donut and cannot seem to shake the feeling that something is amiss. Like a disturbance in the force as Sonic has been saying since he has discovered Star Wars. Tom kept getting patted by pool noodles for a week. Back to the point, he decided to call Maddie to see if everything is ok. The sheriff took his phone out and started ringing up his wife. It rang for a couple seconds before she answered.

“Hi sweetie.”

“Hey Maddie, have you heard from Sonic at all today?”

She hummed for a second, “yeah, he sent me a message not too long ago saying he was watching a bunch of movies with his friend Vanessa. Why?”

Tom groaned, “why is he hanging out with her, she’s gunna be a bad influence on him.”

“Tom give her a bit more credit,” she paused as there was some shuffling in the background, “she hasn’t done anything she shouldn’t in what, 11 months. Pranks sure, but what kid doesn’t.”

“I guess, but I can’t just help but feel she might do something, they could be watching some bad movies now as we speak.”

Meanwhile back at the Wachowski residence. Both Sonic and Vanni shoot up from their spots and start singing at the top of their lungs, “Dont! You! Wannna get away! To a whole! New! Part you’re gunna play!”

Back to the convocation with Maddie and Tom

Maddie just sighed, “Tom she’s been doing so much for Sonic these past few months. She helps him feel like a normal kid, from helping him with homework to just hanging out with him around town. Imagine how devastated he would be if you told her to leave him alone.”

The sheriff thought about it for a moment before groaning, “I guess you’re right. What time are you getting off?”

His wife huffed, “late, Mr Riders dog isn’t looking all too good and might have to go under surgery. After that, I’ll have to wait for him to come to and see how he recovers.”

“I’m gunna be home late too, just a lot of stuff to do around town. Gotta make sure these kids don’t do something they shouldn’t. I guess I’ll text Sonic that he’ll have to figure out something for dinner by himself.”

“Tell him to order in, I’ll don’t want to come home to find the kitchen looking like a culinary warfare like last time,” she whined.

Tom winced, “yeah good point. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” Both said their goodbyes and hung up. He goes into the texting app on his phone and began texting Sonic.

Tom: hey sonic

Sonic: hi donut lord!

Tom: me and Maddie are gunna get home late tonight. so youll have to figure something out for dinner. Order in so we don’t come back to foodmageddon

Sonic: that happened once! :(

Tom: I know I’m just pulling your leg. You having fun?

Sonic: yeah! ive been watching a bunch of movies with van. We watched stand ups, musicals. So much fun!

Tom: good to hear, ill cya later tonight.

Sonic: cya donut lord!

Tom put his phone away and thought to himself, “he’s having fun. That’s the important thing. Can’t believe I’m over protective of a 13 year old fluff ball,” he looked over to his left and saw some kids getting a bit rowdy, the Sheriff took that as his queue to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have questions or have certain scenarios that you want to see, let me know.


	3. The chapter where I have no idea what I am doing anymore :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3713 words, it took me a month of stressing and asking people on my discord of its good and has no grammar errors. Enjoy

It was a lovely summer afternoon, Sonic decided to go to the baseball field and dragged Vanni along with him so she could pitch and Sonic could be the batter. They switched back and forth for a while, Vanni missed quite a few shots, but did get a few hits. Not great ones but still, she was doing her best. After a couple of hours Vanni decided to sit out for a bit since it was quite a hot day. The blue devil didn’t seem to mind, for once he had an audience to watch his baseball act he loves to put on. Sure, during the last few months he was able to play baseball with Donut lord and Pretzel Lady, but never got to show off his ‘acting’ skills. Sonic sets himself up bat in hand and puts on his ‘commentator’ voice, “This is it, the last pitch of the game. If he cannot make this run, then it’s over. The fans are at the edge of their sit on this one.” He turned to where Vanni’s was sitting on the bleachers, who waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. He zoomed to the pitcher mound, “Alright just gotta strike him out and hope the air head is paying attention.” He zoomed out to the left field and pretended to staring into space, making his human friend laugh in the process. He zips back to the pitcher mound and with lightning speed threw the ball then after zipping back to the plate and hits the ball, sending it flying.

From the side lines he heard Vanni yelling out, “Goal!”

The blue blur turned to her with a look of extreme confusion, “That’s for soccer!”

“Oh right, hold let me think,” the girl put on an over exaggerated thinking face for a minute before perking back up, “Ah, that’s right. It’s a touch down!”

“Ok, now you’re just trying to annoy me.”

“Pfft, what me? I would never, how could you say such a thing,” she gave him a fake look of betrayal. Sonic rolled his eyes while shaking his head, “Anyway, you should probably go get that ball so we can pack up. If we lose it, we’ll get into trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting it. And while I get it you pack the stuff up,” he sped off in the direction of the ball, while Vanni got up to pack stuff up. He swished and zipped around the area he think it landed, searching for what should be super easy to find, I mean, it’s a white ball shouldn’t be that hard to find right? Well, he didn’t get a chance to find the baseball as he was suddenly surrounded by three kids from the baseball team of the 13 year old division. Sonic’s eyes flickered between all three of them before giving them a friend smile and chipper, “Hello!” The boys expressions didn’t change, they were glaring at him, making him uncomfortable, “Um,” he kicked some dirt shyly, “can I help you guys?”

The tallest out of the three, hazel, longish hair with freckles answered, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, well me and Vanni,” he pointed in the direction of the baseball field, “were just playing for a bit. Sorry if you guys need it for pra-.”

The kid cut him off, “No, I meant on this planet.”

The blue devil gave him a confused look, “Huh? Oh uh,” his ears flattened a bit, “that’s a bit, personal, I don’t really wanna ge-.”

The shortest, but not by much, decided to enter the convocation, “You were probably kicked out because you weren’t wanted,” all three started to snicker.

Sonic flinched, looking at him, “N-no, that’s not what happened at all!”

The medium kid gave him a smug look, “I bet even the sheriff doesn’t even want you around. Who would keep a freak like you around?”

“B-because he cares,” he stuttered, “he doesn’t think I’m a ‘freak’.”

The tallest snorted, “Nah, probably thinks you target practice.”

At this point Sonic was starting to spark up, but not enough to make the kids back off. They kept poking and prodding at him emotionally as he slowly curled up in a ball, not wanting to hear anymore of their words. They hurt so much. Like tiny daggers piercing his heart. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he didn’t want to give them another reason to bully him. It wasn’t before long before he heard a cry of pain from the tallest kid. He peaked out of his hidey ball, still teary and saw Vanni, seething with rage in her eyes. A baseball came rolling back towards her and the tall kid fell to the ground. The baseball bat was on her shoulders as her hands were resting on the bat. The other two realising they been caught, ditched their friend and started running. The girl walked up the remaining bully as he was still on the ground, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” She shoved the kid with her foot onto his back, giving her a good look of his face, “Ah, captain of the baseball team. Of the 13 years no less. Can’t say I’m shocked,” she knelt down to his face, “Chad, I’m gunna ask once and once only.”

Chad gave her an angry look, “and that would be?”

“What. Did. You. Say?”

Chad scoffed, “nothing that wasn’t truth.”

Vanni clicked her tongue, giving him an unimpressed look in the process. She stood up while Chad was getting up, but before he could she pushed him to the ground with her foot. 

Sonic watched with worry, what was she going to do? 

Vanni kept her foot on chads chest to keep him down and took the bat off her shoulders, “you know Chad,” she inspects the bat not once looking down at the boy, “a team captain, shouldn’t be someone who, emotionally hurts someone for the fun of it, for a laugh. It should be someone, who builds people up, pushes them to strive for their best, protect them from bullies. Such as yourself.” The girl finished inspecting the bat, before putting the head of the bat in the palm of her hand, “and it makes you think,” she looked down to him, “if you were to suddenly oh I don’t know, get injured by mysterious means,” she pat the bat in her hand, “would you get replace by someone better.” The boy gave her a confused and concerned look, glancing at the still curled up hedgehog who quickly hides his eyes in his protective ball. Chad looked back at the girl who was stilling glaring at him, “would you like to test, this theory?” Chad quickly shook his head, “good, then get lost and never do something like this again. Because remember, I’m never far away.” She took her foot off his chest and Chad scrambled to get up and run away. 

After a few minutes of making sure he was gone, Vanni looked to her alien fluff ball. The poor kid was shaking, it was certain he was not going to come out anytime soon. The human girl knelt down and pet the top of his head gently. Sonic flinched at first but soon started to calm down. But the fact of the matter was he was definitely not coming out of his protective ball of fluff and quills. Vanni carefully and slowly picked the poor thing up, forgetting about her temporary weapons on the ground, “I’m gunna walk to my house, it’s not too far. You can get your thoughts together when we get there, okay?” All she got was a faint, okay, from him. The girl got up and started her trek to her house. 

Vanni’s house wasn’t that far away, as she said; maybe a 15 to 20 minute trek from the field. Whereas the Wachowski’s house was a 25 to 30 minute walk from the field without super speed. She stood at the end of the drive way, looking at her house. It was rectangular in form with a boxy theme and feeling, neutral colors and tones with fauna littering the ground around it. She sighed and walked up her driveway. As she walked she looked down to the blue ball of fluff and quills, Sonic was still shaking but calmer than he was when they left. As Vanni reached the front door she dug into the pocket of her jeans for her keys. It was a bit difficult with carrying her friend in one hand and having to filter through her keychains to get a hold of her house key. She unlocked the door and went inside. Vanni peaked her head inside, scoping the inside before calling out, “Ella? You here?”

Some noises of dishes clanging together in a sink could be heard from the kitchen. A feminine Spanish voice was followed, “Vanessa, your home early?”

Vanni closes the door behind her and heads to the living room, “yeah, some stuff happened, can you bring a glass of water in here please?”

“Just a minute, I’m finishing some dishes. You better not have gotten into a fight,” more clanging can be heard from the kitchen.

The girl hummed as she placed Sonic on the couch, “well, not entirely...”

“Vanessa Bunnit!” The shout caused the young human to shrink a bit, “if I find out you have broken another child’s nose again, so help me!”

She stood up and turned to the doorway, “no one was hurt... well I may or may not have throw a baseball at a boys back, but there is a reason for why!” Within seconds, a plump woman burst into the living room, her rose-tan skin flushed with anger. She spoke furiously in rapid fire Spanish, and her hazel curly hair practically flew behind her as she marched towards Vanni, who tried defending herself in their shared language. It wasn’t long before before a small, ‘excuse me,’ from the living room cut their argument short. The two humans turned to the voice, who was a now uncurled Sonic looking very confused on the couch.

The little alien’s gaze shifted between the two, before asking, “what are you doing?”

The younger human sighed and turned to the older human, “Ella, este es mi amigo, Sonic.” She then turned to the blue fluff ball, “Sonic, this is the housekeeper and my Nanny, Ella.”

“Oh... oh! You are Vanessa’s friend, I have heard so much about you,” Ella exclaimed. Sonic gave her a small smile, looking a little shy, “oh what is wrong sweetheart? I’ve heard you’re normally like a bouncy ball.”

Vanni leaned to her Nanny and whispered to her, “we had run in with some bullies.”

Ella gasped, “bullies?! Oh no no no, we do not have time with bully nonsense. I shall fetch some ice cream from the freezer!”

“Oh, you really don’t have to do that Ms Ella. I’m fine,” but it was too late. The lady had left the two kids in the living room before Sonic could get another protest. The alien turned to his friend, who had a concerned look on her face, “what?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me,” she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. “You know what I’m going to ask.” Sonic turned his head away from her, ears tilting downward. Vanni places a hand on his shoulder, “Sonic, what did they say?”

“They... They said, that I’m unwanted, a freak and that Tom only kept me around for target practice,” he answered in a quiet voice.

“And... what? You think that’s true?” Vanni struggles to hold back laughter while Sonic turned to her.

“What?! What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Hold on give me a minute,” she takes a breath to calm herself down. After she finished laughing she looked back to her friend, “I’m sorry, I’m not good at these situations so, for some reason that was my reaction. But Sonic, dude, you have to realise something. Those guys just pulled that out of thing air!”

“But what if it is true?!” The hedgehogs eyes started glowing blue, indicating he was gunna freak out, “What if, Tom and Maddie are just keeping me around for target practice? What if I was so unwanted on my planet because of my powers, that they just kicked me out onto to Earth!?” He got off the couch pacing in the circled in the middle of the room, “I mean I was 3 when I left! I could be remembering everything differently!”

“Sonic! Chill! You are definitely wanted by Tom and Maddie but not for target practice!”

“How do you know?!” He shouted.

“Because,” she stopped for a second and groaned, “look, trust me, I know. But you don’t have to worry about that short stack.” Vanni patted the couch next to her, signalling for him to sit down. Sonic hesitantly complied, dragging his feet as he made his way and sat next to her. The human girl put her arm around him and pulled him into a side hug, “Look, we’ve been friends for a while now, right?” The alien nodded, “And that means I’ve been around your folks more often than not, right?” He nodded once more, “So believe me when I say Sonic, that they do want you,” he looked up at her and stared for a second. It wasn’t long before a smile appeared on his face. She smiled back and continued, “And if I’m lying, just smite me with that Blue lightning you got stored in that tiny body.” She started messing with the fur on his head, making him laugh.

“Hey, watch the fur! It takes me at least an hour to get it right,” he swatted her hands away and tried fixing up his fur. 

As the two were laughing, Ella entered the room once more with bowls of ice cream in hand. She smiled warmly at the two, happy to see the fluff ball no longer upset. The Nanny set the ice cream bowls down on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch, “So what are you two planning to do for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I was thinking that this little guy,” Vanni ruffles his fur once more, much to his protest, “still needs a little more cheering up. So, I was thinking, if it’s cool with his folks, he should said the night.”

Sonic stopped mid fixing his fur for the second time and gasped with excitement. “Really?! This will be my first sleep over here! Normally we do that at my house!”

Vanni shrugged, “Well, it’s a special occasion. Just text the sheriff or Maddie and see if they are cool with it.” The blue ball squeaked in delight and sped off to text them. Plans for the rest of the day were set and ice cream was eaten. Sonic sped home to grab his tooth brush and his Pajama shirt. Once he came back, Vanni went over to Sonic with her hand out, “I’ll put your stuff up on my room for the time being. Ella is getting ready to start baking so see if she needs any help.”

“Baking!? What are we baking?!” His little tail began to wag a little bit with excitement.

Vanni gave him a smirk, “A cake and some cupcakes. We get to decorate the cupcakes however we like, while Ella decorates the cake.”

Sonic started jumping up and down in excitement, “That sound awesome!” He gave his friend his stuff and sped into the kitchen, where Ella was grabbing ingredients from the fridge. “Hey Ella! You need help with anything?”

Ella turned around with a surprised look on her face, “Oh my, that was fast! Well, we need to get the ingredients prepped for mixing, butter the cake and cupcake trays and lastly, make the frosting.” 

The Nanny set a stool next to her so the alien could see what was happening on the bench. He hops up on the stool and starts drumming the bench with his hand in excitement. As time went on, eggs were cracked, sugar was poured and all three were having fun. Sonic at one point, while the other two humans weren’t looking, pushed the button on the mixer on the highest setting and ended up setting them back a bit. It was funny to see cake batter on Sonic’s head though, they had to admit. But afterwards they cleaned the mess up and setting bowl of batter aside for extra cupscakes. The two kids helped measuring the ingredients for the new batter; Sonic cracked the eggs and Vanni measured the flour, while Ella did the rest. The cake was now in the oven at the top, while the cupcakes were underneath to be done later. Now all that was to do was wait.

Sonic stared at the cake through the glass of the over, looking very excited, “Man this is great! Wait until your dad gets home! This is awesome.” The room fell silent. Sonic felt uneasy as he heard footsteps running up stairs. He turned around to see that Vanni was gone and Ella looking at the kitchen entryway with concern. The little aliens ears drooped with worry, “What’s wrong? Was is something I said...”

Ella sighed, “Sadly yes. But you didn’t mean it intentionally.” She pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. Sonic complied and zoomed to a chair from across of the Nanny. Ella took a breath and started to explain, “Vanni does not have... the best relationship with her father.”

Sonic’s ears drooped more than before, “w-why not? Doesn't every family get along with each other?”

Ella shook her head, “Some do yes but... not every family is the same, some families just aren't as affectionate as others and some people decide that they don't want to be apart of the family anymore.”

“But, parents are supposed to be a part of their kids life... why doesn’t Van’s dad want to be a part of it?”

“Not her father,” she let out a distressed sigh, “I have been working for him since the day she was born. Never have I seen him give love to his daughter.”

Sonic shot up from his seat, “what about her mother!?”

“She left as soon as she could. Vanessa has never seen her mother once.” Sonic sat back down on his seat, looking distraught. This wasn’t fair, why would people do that to a person. His thoughts were cut off as Ella continued, “As a result, Vanessa slowly became more disconnected with people and started acting out.”

He looked at Ella, he didn’t like where this was going, “Acting... out?”

She nodded, “throwing bricks at shop windows, getting into fights at school, stealing, all kinds of things a 13 year old can do to get themselves into trouble. It all came to a head when she stole her fathers car to leave Green Hills. Luckily the Sheriff was able to get her to pull over. After a good talk with him, she decided to turn her life around. Months later, she met you.”

Sonic looked down at the table, lost in thought. She was the same age as him and able to interact with everyone in Green Hills without consequences all her life. But, she was just as isolated as he was. The alien lifted his gaze to Ella and asked, “can you show me to her room... I want to apologise.”

“Oh sweetie, you didn’t mean t-,” she was cut off by Sonic.

“I still should! Besides, I want to apologise. Please?” He gave her these puppy dog eyes that were too cute to resist.

“Ok, ok, just stop making that face.” She got up from her seat and started walking out of the kitchen. 

While Sonic was following her, he got confused for a second and thought, ‘I make a face?’ Ella ushered him up the stairs and down the end of the hallway. They reach Vanni’s room and Ella gave him a pat on the head as if to say good luck. Sonic watched as she left to go back to the kitchen, probably to keep an eye of the cake and cupcakes. He turned his attention to the door and gave it a small knock, “Van? Can I come in?” He heard a small muffle but couldn’t really make out what she was saying, “I’m gunna take that as a yes. Hopefully it is.” The fluffy ball turned the doorknob and opened the door. He peaked inside and gazed in awe at her room. She had video-game, movie and tv show posters littered across her wall. A drum set on one side of the room and TV set with different consoles laying next to it on the other, across from her bed. Vanni was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Sonic slowly walked over to the bed, ears drooped as low as they could be and sat next to her on the bed. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the alien decided to break it, “I’m sorry for what is said...”

“No,” she lifted her head from out of her hands and stared at the door, “You didn’t know. You have nothing to be sorry about.” She placed her hand on top of his head and gave him a sad smile, “I should be sorry for running like that. I just didn’t want you to see me shut down.”

“Is... is that why you said... to trust you?” Vanni nodded and turned her gaze back to the door. Before long, he gave her a big hug, catching her off guard. She shifted her attention to him, he gave her those puppy dog eyes again, “you know I want you around.... right?”

Vanni gave a small laugh and smirked, “Thanks. I want you around too.” She returned the hug and pet the top of his head. They two sat there for a second before Vanni got an idea, “Later tonight you wanna eat so many cupcakes we either have sugar rush or throw up?”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the people on the Pocket Hog discord
> 
> RandomFandomJasper  
> Moral lowlife  
> Esperdee  
> Lucky  
> Gabe likes cinnamon  
> Zingio  
> Raz
> 
> You know who you are, and thank whatever cosmic force that you exist.
> 
> There will be more chapters but, I want to get started on two new ideas that were created on discord because now I have a list of things I want to write. So be on the lookout for the next story called Frozen Relic. I haven’t started writing it, but I’m excited to start.


End file.
